The present invention relates to a spring-pressure connector for electric conductors with a contact spring and an activating element that is mounted in such a way that it can rotate.
Mounting separate activating elements in such a way that they can rotate in a clip housing to release an established pressure connection is known from German OS No. 2 730 680. Such a design, however, requires space for the activating element that is not available in many applications, involving long connector strips or connectors that have insertion tabs for connection to printed circuits and similar devices for instance, specifically in cases that may not involve clip housings.
Clip connectors that deviate to some extent from the generic type in that they lack a contact spring and in which an activating element is mounted in such a way that it can rotate in a clip framework are also known. The activating element in this type of connector grips the conductor in a contact position either with an eccentric cam as is taught in German AS No. 2 416 441 or in accordance with the depth to which it is screwed in as is taught in German AS No. 2 713 494.